Duorella
by Quatregirl
Summary: Dorothy retells the age old story of Cinderella. Uhm.....yeah....^_^;


"OKAY YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Dorothy shouted to five extremely frightened chibi Gundam pilots. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT-UP, BECAUSE I'M GONNA TELL YOU A STORY!!!!" The chibi G-boys whimpered.  
"What if we dun wanna hear a story?" Heero asked.  
"Well, then....YOU'RE GONNA SIT AND LISTEN ANYWAYS!!!" Dorothy replied. Little Heero retracted and began to shiver.  
"Okay now..." Dorothy cleared her throat. The chibi pilots grimaced. "Once upon a time lived a boy named Duorella." Quatre's hand shot up in the air. Dorothy turned her head and pretended not to notice. Quatre waved his chubby little chibi hand frantically, as if he was going to pee in his pants if his question was not answered. Dorothy continued to ignore. Quatre's face began to turn red as he continued to wave his hand in the air.   
"WHAT IS IT QUATRE?!?!?!?" Dorothy finally gave in.  
"Why was his name Duorella?" Quatre asked.  
"Because his parents were too stupid to give him a better name, that's why." Dorothy replied. "Now, as I was saying. There lived a boy named Duorella. Now, Duorella's parents had gone and kicked the bucket, so he was forced to live with his wonderful stepmother and his two delightful stepbrothers. Everyday, they woke Duorella up at the crack of dawn and made him do chores, like feed the chickens and cook breakfast and harvest honey from the beehive without anything to separate him from the bees."  
Quatre's hand shot up again. "Oh, oh, Dorothy!" he squeaked. Dorothy groaned.  
"Yes, Quatre?" A vein visibly popped in Dorothy's forehead.  
"Why were his stepmother and stepbrothers so wonderful if they were mean to Duorella?"  
"Because they made the little brats life miserable." Dorothy grumbled. "Moving on.....so they made Duorella do all the chores and they made him sleep by the fireplace, but the brat liked sleeping by the fireplace so they made him sleep by the beehive instead."  
Quatre's hand shot up once more. He waved it around in little circles, making intricate patterns in the air at the same time.   
"WHAT QUATRE?!?!"  
"Didn't it hurt to sleep by the beehive?"  
"I...would imagine...it would." Dorothy twitched. "Now....NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!" She shot an accusing glare at chibi Quatre. "So as I was saying, Duorella had to sleep by the beehive. And the only friends Duorella had were two mice named Trowa and Quatre. Everyday, he would talk to these two mice, and expect them to answer back. And in his mind they did."   
"And Duorella lived like this for many years. And then one day they received a letter from the palace of Prince Heero, inviting them to a royal ball. The letter also declared that the most eligible...person at the ball would marry Prince Heero. Duorella and his delightful stepbrothers were especially excited about this part."  
"But Duorella was told he couldn't go to the ball unless he threw himself to the monster that lived in Loch Ness. Even Duorella was not this stupid, which is hard to believe, and he refused, so his wonderful stepmother locked Duorella in his room so he could not attend. He was very sad about this, and told his little mouse friends about how he wished he could go to the royal ball and marry Prince Heero. And in his mind, they told him not to worry, and that he would be able to go somehow. So for no apparent reason at all, Duorella closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could that he could go to the ball. And who should appear but Duorella's fairy godmother, Dorothy."  
"More like fairy god*BEEEEEEP*." Duo whispered to the other boys. They all snickered.  
"AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!?!?!?" Dorothy roared, upon hearing the sounds of chibi snickering.  
"Oh, nothing at all, Dorky." Duo replied. They all sat up straight and put on such angelic faces you could see the halos above their heads.  
"That's more like it." Dorothy grinned evilly, unaware of what she had just been addressed as. "Now, Duorella's fairy godmother, Dorothy granted Duorella's wish. She let Duorella out of his room and gave him a beautiful gown to wear, and fuzzy bedroom slippers. She turned a random blueberry that had been lying on Duorella's floor into a carriage with horses, and his two hideous mouse friends into a carriage driver and some other dude."  
Quatre timidly raised his hand. "Uhm, Dorothy..."  
"I THOUGHT I SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!!" Dorothy snapped. Chibi Quatre whimpered. His eyes began to water. He sniffed loudly. Little chibi tears trickled down his face. Dorothy groaned. "Okay, okay, one more question..."  
"Why did Duorella's fairy godmother give him a dress to wear?"  
"Fairy god*BEEEEEEEEEP*" Duo corrected him.  
"Because it was the fashion at the time." Dorothy replied. "So, his fairy godmother Dorothy gave him all this stuff..."  
"Get it right, baka, it's fairy god*BEEEEEEEEEP*" Duo grumbled. Dorothy pretended to ignore this comment.  
"...but she warned Duorella that her spell would wear off at midnight, so he would have to be home before that. And on that happy note, Duorella went to the ball in his....blueberry. And at the ball, Duorella got to dance with Prince Heero..."  
"They're gay fags!" Duo gasped. The other chibis exploded with laughter.  
If looks could kill, all five chibi G-boys would have been six feet under, but lucky for them, looks can't kill so they just shut up. "As I was saying, before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, Duorella danced with Prince Heero, and Prince Heero fell in love with Duorella."  
"Eeeew, mush." Heero gagged.  
"But midnight came before Duorella knew it, and he had to run home as fast as he could. But he left one of his fuzzy bedroom slippers behind, and Prince Heero found the fuzzy bedroom slipper and remembered that it had belonged to the......person he had fallen in love with. So a royal decree was issued. And it said that whoever's foot best fit the fuzzy bedroom slipper would marry Prince Heero. And when Prince Heero and his royal dudes came to Duorella's house to see if anyone fit into the fuzzy bedroom slipper, Duorella's delightful stepbrothers came to try it on, but their gargantuan sasquatch feet refused to fit into it. Then it was Duorella's turn, they found that the slipper fit perfectly. So Prince Heero took Duorella to his castle and they were married, and they lived happily ever after."  
"You mean they lived happily like gay fags." Duo muttered.  
"THE END!" Dorothy shouted, glaring at chibi Duo. "So, how did you all like the story?"  
"It was a buncha mush." chibi Heero muttered, putting down his copy of Self Destruction Weekly.  
"It was injustice! Duorella deserved more than a fairy god*BEEEEEEEEEP*" chibi Wu Fei added.  
"..." Trowa piped up.  
"I thought it was a nice story." chibi Quatre said. "Duorella and Prince Heero lived happily ever after!"  
"Whatever" Duo muttered.  
Fin 


End file.
